


Vodka

by Sarandom_8



Series: Valoris: Deleted Script Scenes [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Deleted Scene, M/M, Suicide Attempt Mention, Valoris, final episode, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Charkov dice a Valery che Boris è in città e lui non lo sapeva così va a fargli visita e incontra sua figlia e suo nipote. Boris dice a Valera cosa Fomin si è fatto prima del processo.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris: Deleted Script Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Questa raccolta mi si è formata in testa dopo la missione che mi sono autoimposta di creare gifset per mettere a confronto serie e copione (e bravura degli attori). E dopo aver letto queste scene eleminate il puzzle si è completato. Si tratta anche della mia prima pubblicazione in questo fandom quindi spero vi possa piacere :)
> 
> [UPDATE: copione originale aggiunto a fine capitolo]

  
“E’ tornato a Mosca un’ora fa.”  
Quel sorriso, poi ancora:  
“O almeno così mi hanno detto.”  
Cosa voleva dire quel sorriso? Chiuse la portiera dell’auto mentre continuava ad osservarlo cercando di trovare la migliore espressione che sperava non facesse intendere troppo. Dopo di che si girò per continuare per la sua strada.  
Boris non lo aveva contattato. Era tornato e avevano bisogno di sentirsi prima del processo.  
Cercò di trovare una spiegazione al ritardo. Stava bene? Era successo qualcosa al Cremlino? La sua famiglia? Il KGB gli aveva fatto qualcosa?  
Tutte le domande gli fecero compagnia e lo tennero occupato, lontano dai suoi ormai soliti pensieri e il discorso che avrebbe dovuto tenere. Pensò a rivederlo comunque dato che si trovava in città.  
Si scambiarono gli indirizzi durante le lunghe notti a Prypyat, quartieri, hobby e appartamenti molto diversi.  
Lui era solitario.  
Boris non aveva nemmeno mai avuto un pesce.  
Lui non aveva figli.  
Boris aveva un nipote.  
Non molto tempo prima avrebbe preso le scale ma, dando uno sguardo di lato e sapendo che Boris abitava al sesto piano, l’ascensore era la scelta migliore.  
Spinse il bottone, bianco, circolare con una piccola spaccatura sul bordo e il numero a fantasia dorata. Girandosi di spalle all’uscita, lo specchio riflesse la sua immagine, non una visione di salute. Si sistemò i capelli e la cravatta, la dannata cravatta, mai al suo posto.  
Quando l’ascensore si fermò, si sporse oltre le porte scorrevoli per dare uno sguardo al pianerottolo; un corridoio che mostrava quattro porte. Non era mai stato lì e non voleva proprio essere trovato da qualche sconosciuto. Voleva fosse una sorpresa? O non voleva parlare con qualcuno che non fosse Boris al momento? Non lo sapeva.  
Charkov lo aveva fatto preoccupare di cosa potesse essere al corrente e quello gli bastava.  
La porta era quella alla sua sinistra, con accanto una pianta e un tappeto che dava il benvenuto. Suonò il campanello e dopo un momento la porta, aprendosi, rivelò una giovane mora che lo guardò con un sorriso; fin troppo simile a quello che conosceva. Gli chiese: “Posso fare qualcosa per te?”  
Oh, giusto.  
Lei non lo conosceva ma non era così per lui. Boris gli aveva parlato di sua figlia, amava tantissimo sia lei che il nipote.  
“Sono-sono Legasov. Valery Legasov.”  
“Oh, è bello conoscerti finalmente. Entra pure.”  
Lo invitò chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle e facendogli strada.  
“Papà, Valery è qui.”  
“Valera?”  
Finalmente sentì la sua voce, gli era mancato.  
“Ciao, Boris.”  
“Come hai saputo fossi qui?”  
Non voleva dire troppo in presenza della donna, “Storia lunga.” rispose e condivisero uno sguardo che Boris capì.  
“Quindi, hai finalmente incontrato mia figlia.” era al tavolino mentre serviva del tè.  
“E’ un piacere.” disse lei con un sorriso. Poi qualcuno arrivò correndo e abbracciò la gamba di Boris ridendo, si staccò per prendere una tazza di tè e la portò al nonno.  
“Mi hai portato il tè, è questo che hai fatto? Che gentiluomo sei?”  
Valery assistette alla scena continuando ad osservare il bambino, moro come la madre e sicuramente come doveva essere sembrato Boris da piccolo. Due grandi occhi blu ed un sorriso sereno. Boris lasciò un bacio sui suoi capelli poi il bimbo diede una tazza anche a lui.  
“Grazie.” rispose con un lieve sorriso.

  
\--

Il momento in cui vide il piccolo e spento sorriso di Valery ebbe la conferma dell’aver fatto la scelta giusta nel non avvertirlo del suo ritorno. Valery non stava bene. Lui nemmeno…ma era peggio di Chernobyl se possibile. Non si trattava di perdita di capelli, vestiti stropicciati, la sua pallida pelle…erano gli occhi, persi.  
Poteva aiutarlo a sentirsi meglio? No.  
Poteva aiutarlo nel suo lavoro? No.  
Poteva aiutarlo a staccare per un momento con una tazza di tè? Come?  
Per lui a casa era facile dimenticarsi di ciò che lo aspettava al di fuori grazie alla figlia e il nipote ma sapeva che Valery non aveva nessun altro lì oltre il suo gatto.  
Dopo aver servito il tè e parlato del più e del meno, mamma e figlio andarono in cucina. “Puoi parlare adesso.” lo sguardo di Valery si abbassò a contemplare il pavimento e con un dito si sfregò la tempia,”Charkov mi ha detto che sei tornato.”  
Boris annuì.  
Si sistemò sulla poltrona, “Perché non mi hai-“  
“Volevo una pausa, Valera.”  
Legasov annuì.  
“Non che tu sia solo parte del lavoro, io- so cosa Charkov voleva dirti.”  
Valery alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, restarono per un attimo in silenzio. “Il processo non sarà a Kiev. Hanno cambiato posto.”  
“Qui, allora?” Valery era sorpreso e un po’ sollevato, non era quello che aveva immaginato.  
“No, Chernobyl.”  
Il professore si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre, entrambe le sopracciglia alzate e labbra socchiuse.  
“Non la centrale. La città.” continuò Boris dopo la sua reazione.  
“La città evacuata a trenta chilometri dal reattore?” aveva davvero pensato di potersi rilassare?! Ogni giorno dopo il primo incontro al Cremlino si era trovato davanti ad una montagna russa di situazioni impossibili e quella era solo un’altra cosa assurda da aggiungere alla pila.  
“Venti per essere esatti.” corresse Boris.  
Aveva- stava studiando i suoi schemi per la sentenza, poi tornò su cosa stessero parlando, “Per l’amor di Dio, perché?”  
Boris si alzò, “Presumo vogliamo dimostrare che la zona d’esclusione adesso sia abbastanza sicura,” aprì un mobiletto, “per ospitare un incontro.” prese una bottiglia e due bicchieri.  
Tornato al suo posto versò della vodka ad entrambi.  
“Beh,” il sopracciglio sinistro di Valera mostrò disdegno, “non lo è.” prese il suo bicchiere e bevve tutto in un sorso.

  
\--

Non lo aveva mai fatto, non in sua presenza, almeno.  
“Non sembri stare bene.”  
Valera chiuse gli occhi e si tolse gli occhiali per pulirli sulla cravatta, “Non sto dormendo.”  
Boris annuì, “E’ tutto?”  
Si fermò, sbatté le palpebre e continuò a pulire per poi risistemarle al loro posto e fissarlo. Molte parole non dette da entrambe le parti.  
“Quella non è l’unica cosa.” Boris bevve dal suo bicchiere e lo riempì di nuovo.  
Valery fece cenno di no quando provò a fare lo stesso col suo.  
“Cosa diavolo c’è ancora?”

Era stanco.  
“Questa mattina sul presto, Fomin ha rotto i suoi occhiali ed ha usato i pezzi per- lo hanno preso in tempo. E’ in ospedale, sotto osservazione.”  
Valery non lo stava guardando. “Coscienza sporca?”  
“O stava facendo una dichiarazione.”  
Non voleva essere lui a dirglielo. Nel suo egoistico pensiero non voleva essere lui a inculcargli delle idee malsane che avrebbero girovagato nella sua mente e per colpa sua.  
“Oh mio dio, ti sta forzando?” la figlia aveva fatto la sua entrata mentre Valery era perso nei suoi pensieri e non capì a cosa si riferisse.  
“La vodka. Lo fa con tutti quelli che gli piacciono ma è insistente. E non pensare lontanamente e dirgli di no.”  
“In realtà l’ho fatto.”   
“Okay, sono ufficialmente sorpresa. Devi insegnarmi come.”  
Boris rise.  
“Credo il mio metodo sia la scienza.”  
“Non l’ho mai sentito con qualcosa di diverso dalla politica in tutti i miei trent’anni e adesso potrebbe tenere dei seminari sul nucleare in tutto il mondo.”  
Il sorriso di Boris iniziò a sparire per diventare più serio, sua figlia intanto prese i bicchieri e sparì di nuovo in cucina.  
“E’ simpatica.” fece Valera.  
“Le piaci.”  
“Non mi conosce.”  
“Ti conosce. Credimi.”

  
\--

Un altro sguardo, senza barriere. “Avevi paura di dirmelo, non è vero?” Valery era mortalmente serio adesso.  
Boris non lo stava più guardando, si alzò per andare alla finestra. I suoi capelli erano più sottili, non stava meglio di lui ma era meno visibile. Boris aveva sempre curato la sua immagine, Valery mai.  
“Puoi incolparmi. Ma se non fosse per Charkov-“  
“Non mi avresti chiamato.” confermò Valery.  
“No, e tu?”  
“Se fossi nei tuoi panni?”  
Boris annuì.  
Valery sospirò.  
“Quindi…sei preoccupato per me?”  
“Certo che lo sono.”  
“Stai tenendo nascoste queste notizie anche ad altri?”  
Boris voleva rispondere ma si fermò, “Cosa stai cercando-“ si voltò solo per vedere la piccola prova di un sorriso sul viso di Legasov, non arrivò agli occhi ma fu abbastanza per deriderlo, “Non ci credo.” Rise Boris.  
“Ero preoccupato anche io.”  
“Sto bene. Altrimenti avrei chiamato.”  
“Non per quello. Voglio dire- lo ero…ma non per-“  
“Valera, ho capito.”  
Valery prese un respiro profondo, “Avevo paura che…Charkov avesse ascoltato, visto, qualcosa.”  
Torturò la sua giacca con una mano alla ricerca del pacchetto di sigarette.  
Boris fece qualche passo verso di lui per raggiungere la sua schiena e posare la mano, rassicurante e calda, sull’incavo tra collo e spalla. La mano di Valery si fermò.  
“Non l’ha fatto.” Strinse la presa.  
Legasov chiuse gli occhi, quello sì che era un sollievo.  
“Siamo stati bravi” disse in un sussurro. “Non dubitare mai dei miei metodi.”  
Fu Valery a deriderlo stavolta sorridendo.  
“E fuma fuori, se non ti dispiace.” fece Boris indicando la porta finestra.   
Valery non si era accorto che intanto aveva tirato fuori una sigaretta, l’abitudine all’ansia.  
Mentre si alzava dalla poltrona, con la sigaretta tra le labbra, Boris dal corridoio lo fece voltare, “Solo un’altra persona è riuscita a dire no” Valery lo guardò curioso, “mia moglie.” e detto questo si girò e lo sentì aprire una porta e dire, “Valery resta a cena.”  
Valery ponderò le sue parole uscendo sul balcone e accendendo l’agognata dose antistress, sembrò una boccata d’aria fresca e un peso in meno nel petto.

**COPIONE ORIGINALE:**


	2. Tangerines and chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo missing moment si trova prima della visita di Ulana a Valery prima dello show trial. Boris ha bisogno di passare del tempo da solo con Valery e Valery non sa che ne ha bisogno anche lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo secondo capitolo è ispirato da potter012 su Tumblr (grazie per avermi concesso la tua idea!), la cui risposta al mio gifset era così dolce che non potevo non scriverla! Questa è come l'ho 'vista' io mi scuso già se non rientra nella visione di altri e già, c'è anche la mia prima prova di una Valoris smut.
> 
> Immagine è una gentile concessione da Sherlock BBC.

**Tangerines and chocolate**

****

  
Inutile si sforzasse ancora di pensare che non fosse la vicinanza di Shcherbina a farlo stare leggermente meglio. Quando si erano incontrare settimane prima, la sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco non era stata fastidiosa, adesso era un buco nero che cercava di alimentare per tenerlo sotto controllo. Gli piaceva parlare e discutere con lui come con nessun altro. Boris era cambiato e lui era migliorato. Erano l’esatta prova del “non giudicare un libro dalla copertina.”  
Quando li mandarono via da Prypyat ne fu contento ma questo voleva dire non vederlo più tutti i giorni perché occupato col lavoro e non poteva certo farsi vedere al Cremlino senza uno scopo. Leggere il giornale era ogni giorno la conferma che il mondo si era quasi dimenticato di cosa avessero fatto nel loro tempo passato lì. Durante la lettura dell’ennesimo titolo riguardo altro, l’attenzione fu catturata da un’altra ciocca di capelli. Non era la prima e si aspettava di vederne di peggiori tra non molto.  
Proprio quando pensava di poter restare da solo, al buio, senza dover per forza conversare con qualcuno, suonò il campanello. La voglia di alzarsi era poca ma lo fece comunque dopo un altro tiro di sigaretta e lasciandola sul posacenere.  
Non guardò di chi si trattasse ed aprì la porta e chi vide fu l’ultima persona che si aspettava in assoluto. Boris lo guardava e sapeva bene di avere l’espressione sorpresa e scocciata insieme. “Devo prenderla come un invito ad andarmene?” chiese Boris.  
Cosa?  
<No-scusa.> ma restò sulla porta.  
<Posso entrare, allora?>  
<Certo.> gli fece spazio per farlo passare e chiuse la porta. Neanche Boris conosceva il suo appartamento ma era piccolo e dalla porta si vedevano già cucina e salone.

Al suo contrario, era nella quasi totale ombra, l’unica eccezione proveniva dalla finestra con tenda scostata che illuminava il tavolo il tanto che bastava per leggere il giornale aperto di fronte alla sedia spostata.  
A Boris la luce piaceva, soprattutto dopo quel buio che avevano vissuto; casa sua era illuminata in ogni punto.  
<Scusa se non ci siamo più sentiti.> disse Boris mentre si sedeva sul divano, spostando più in là alcuni libri.  
<Sei occupato.> fece qualche passo per togliere delle scartoffie, <Scusa il disordine non aspett-…no qui è sempre così.> scelse la carta della sincerità.  
<Lo so, non devi nasconderti da me.>  
Valery annuì e tornò a sedersi, in quel momento si ricordò i pensieri di poco prima e gli sembrò che l’universo stesse giocando con lui.  
<Sono venuto per scusarmi.>  
<Di nuovo?> Valery sollevò la testa e scrollò le spalle, <Per cosa?>  
<Le cose che non volevo dirti.>  
Valery rise, <Ti preoccupi di cose di poco conto, Ce ne sono altre più importanti a cui pensare.> Si voltò a guardare oltre la finestra.  
<Cosa?>  
<Se sai cosa Charkov voleva dirmi…sai anche cosa mi ha detto.>  
<Sì:>  
Valery digrignò i denti poi si alzò sistemandosi con le spalle al lavandino della cucina. <Quindi è meno importante farmi sapere che non sono interessati ad evitare un’altra strage.>  
<Quello che ho detto a Khomyuk lo ricordi, vero?>  
<Allora, tu ed i tuoi amici,> marcò il concetto, <come pensate di risolverla, ignorando il problema?>  
<Loro se ne occuperanno e noi non lo sapremo.>  
Valery alzò il viso verso guardando il soffitto, <Ci credi veramente>  
<E’ come funziona.>  
<In un sistema che non funziona” chiuse gli occhi, terminando la frase in un gemito e togliendosi gli occhiali.>  
Boris si alzò, <Devi fidarti di me.>  
<Come puoi tu fidarti di loro, dopo tutto quello- sono stanco,> la sua voce veniva sempre meno, bloccata in gola, <svuotato e me ne rendo conto.>  
<Non hai finito la sigaretta.>  
Mh?   
Boris era accanto a lui ora e Valery mosse la testa di lato. Sul tavolo il posa cenere teneva ancora la sigaretta che stava finendo di bruciare da sola, un rivolo di fumo perso nell’aria.  
<Lo chiamo progresso.> scherzò Boris.  
<Quello che non farà nessun altro se non noi.>  
<Nessuno ascolterà comunque, è tutto preparato. Di quello che devi.>  
Valery si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, si sporse ancora più vicino. <Chi è l’ingenuo adesso?> domandò senza sarcasmo nel tono.

Era triste, si sentiva di aver fallito e anche il corpo lo stava lentamente abbandonando, al contrario di quello di Boris che sembrava pronto per iniziare una nuova vita di zecca.  
Boris gli prese il viso tra le mani, come quella volta quando uno dei rover lunari funzionò. Al contrario, questa volta era ancora più intimo nella penombra e solitaria presenza tra loro, sentì una lacrima fuggire dalle sue ciglia. Non aveva mai avuto la necessità di piangere, a cosa sarebbe servito?  
Boris la asciugò spostando il pollice, poi gli alzò il mento, “Se cadi ora, tutto cadrà prima del tempo.”  
<Non so quando quel momento giusto arriverà- se arriverà.>  
<Lo vedremo.>  
Valery si ritrovò a pensare alla sua affermazione, poi in un attimo il suo viso si trasformò e da spenta riversò ogni sua paura e frustrazione sul petto massiccio di Boris. Tra le sue braccia sembrò così fragile con le spalle che tremavano dai singhiozzi silenziosi che ebbe paura a stringerlo troppo.  
Gli tolse gli occhiali, con ancora la paura di quello che gli era stato riferito, ‘con i pezzi delle lenti degli occhiali, Fomin, ha tentato di-‘ non voleva neanche pensarci.  
Boris si guardò intorno, in quella casa silenziosa e oscura, dovette chiudere gli occhi per evitare di immaginare i finali delle sue paure.  
Non era stupido, sapeva bene cosa li aspettasse ma vederlo scomparire prima del tempo? Di un qualsiasi punto in cui lui c’era ancora? Si sentiva egoista fino a quel punto.

<Ti ho bagnato la camicia.> disse Valery dopo un tempo non definito e asciugandosi il naso con un fazzoletto, poi lo strofinò con un dito, <Io non->  
<Non devi scusarti per mostrare emozioni. Avevi in mente qualcosa da fare per oggi?> Valery fece segno di no.  
<Bene, allora aspetta qui. Torno subito.>

In sua assenza cercò di sistemare il salone, scostò l’intera tenda per far entrare la luce e aprì anche la finestra per far cambiare l’aria.  
Quando andò ad aprire di nuovo la porta, trovò Boris con una busta di carta della spesa.  
<Mia figlia me li porta sempre quando non sto bene.> si fece largo verso il tavolo e divise in porzioni il contenuto; tre mandarini e una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente ciascuno.  
<Aiutano?> domandò scettico sedendosi al suo solito posto, Boris fece lo stesso al lato opposto, <So solo che sono buoni e questo aiuta.>  
Pranzarono così e accompagnando il tutto con immancabile vodka e con almeno quattro sigarette fino ad arrivare al pomeriggio inoltrato e busta vuota di mandarini.  
Parlarono di tutto dal pre-esplosione a quale ultimo articolo scientifico avesse letto e prossimo viaggio in vista per Boris.  
<Resti per cena?> chiese spegnendo l’ultimo mozzicone.  
<Perché no. Però scelgo io.>  
<Di nuovo? Sicuro?>   
Boris andò a sedersi sul divano e prese il telecomando accendendo la televisione.  
Valery sparecchiò la tavola e tornò da lui.  
<Vieni qui.> Boris gli fece cenno con la mano sul posto libero.  
Fece zapping fino ad un canale d’opere d’arte.  
<Ti interessi anche di quadri e statue.> disse Valery.  
<Il mio posto di lavoro ne è pieno, dovevo capirne qualcosa.>  
Valery capì che aveva fatto centro nel capirlo, lo aveva deriso di fronte ai capi di stato e lui lo aveva minacciato di buttarlo giù da un aereo; voleva solo essere trattato con il rispetto che in effetti meritava. Non tutti potevano dire di essere veramente qualificati in ogni ambito ma la curiosità era la miglior cosa. Restò a fissarlo mentre guardava lo schermo, con la voglia di strofinargli i capelli dietro la nuca. Si trovava in una scena quasi da film.  
Ad un certo punto Boris si voltò e Vlaery fu colto sul fatto ed arrossì abbassando le ciglia.  
<Non sei campione in discrezione, eh?> disse sotto voce.  
Sentì che il volume del televisore si alzò poco di più, la descrizione di un quadro ottocentesco di sottofondo a Shcherbina che continuava a fissarlo.  
Il gatto se ne stava stranamente tranquillo nella sua cuccia, Valery, come suo solito, si sistemò sul posto avvicinandosi di più a lui. Boris non fece altri movimenti, lo stava aspettando, Valera si sporse lentamente, continuando ad osservarlo. Prima gli occhi, poi le labbra fino a che i loro nasi si sfiorarono e tutto tornò come a settimane prima, come se nulla fosse cambiato. Una stanza d’hotel mai vista da altri, l’angolo più buio della sala ricevimenti, lo stanzino del Cremlino dove nessuno andava e nessuno controllava.  
Erano riusciti a mascherarsi tra la gente e nessuno li aveva mai sorpresi, potevano ritagliarsi quel momento che era nato non molto tempo dopo il primo arrivo, la nube non era ancora svanita. Era successo e basta, nessun preavviso, solo vicinanza, speranza e terrore a tenerli insieme.  
Una volta tornati non avevano avuto la possibilità di farlo, neanche di sentirsi per non destare sospetti, tornare a vedersi era stato un errore ma Boris ci aveva pensato e aveva deciso di non nascondersi troppo e prendere quello che poteva adesso che ne era in grado.  
Direttamente a casa di uno di loro era un rischio ma fino a che continuavano a camminare attenti sul filo del rasoio…perché no?  
Sapevano dovesse finire.  
Quindi lasciò che la lingua calda di Valery gli schiudesse le labbra e rispose al bacio lasciando cadere il telecomando sul tappeto, si spostò per sdraiarsi sul divano e lasciare che Valery gli si sedette a cavalcioni. Continuarono a baciarsi fino a quando non gli prese il viso tra le mani e scese a lasciargli baci giù per il collo e sbottonargli la camicia.  
Il gatto iniziò a richiamare l’attenzione del padrone, Valery si staccò dalla sua pelle per affacciarsi dietro il divano, <Non adesso.> Le disse come se potesse capirla e fece segno a Boris di andare in camera, <E’ più comodo.>

Arrivarono sul suo letto con camicie e pantaloni sbottonati e scalzi, per fortuna la finestra lì era completamente oscurata e non dovettero preoccuparsene. Questa volta fu Valery a trovarsi di schiena sul letto con Boris occupato a togliergli la canotta bianca, <Troppi strati.> commentò.  
<Sono un tipo freddoloso.>  
<Non più tra poco.> continuò e anche i suoi pantaloni finirono a terra.  
<Boris.> lo chiamò, indicandogli un cassetto del comodino con gli occhi.  
Risalì il letto per arrivare al contenuto mentre Valery si preoccupò di slacciarli a lui e restare entrambi in mutande.  
Boris staccò un quadrato dalla confezione e lo passò a Valery per poi scendere subito dopo a massaggiarlo e leccarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Fu preso così alla sprovvista che si dimenticò di tutto. Erano settimane che nessuno glielo faceva e per poco non ruppe la plastica del preservativo e non lo bucò nella mano stretta sul letto.  
Gemette quando iniziò a succhiarlo e passare la lingua sulla punta. Si separò da lui per tornare sulle sue labbra e stuzzicare la sua apertura. Valery restò senza fiato per la seconda volta.  
<La cosa buona è che sei molto stretto adesso.>  
<Sh-sta zitto.>  
Boris sorrise, <Girati.> e gli fece vedere la bottiglietta che aveva preso insieme al preservativo.  
<Aspetta.> lo guardò, poi si spruzzò del contenuto della boccetta sulla mano e la fece scivolare su di lui, aveva ancora una mezza erezione così lo aiutò, passando anche un dito sulla sua, poi fece come detto e lo sentì contro di lui.  
Boris gli baciò alcune lentiggini sulla schiena e sulla spalla, accarezzandolo sul petto e scendendo per lo sterno, lo stomaco, il fianco, gli allargò le gambe e mise un cuscino sotto di lui.  
<Voglio un bacio.> lo chiese come una supplica così Boris fu subito da lui, gentile e lento, senza fretta mentre continuava ad accarezzare la sua pelle. Si staccò da lui con una mano sulla guancia e guardandolo. <Sei pronto?>  
Valery annuì.  
<Farà male.>  
Boris lo coprì del tutto, il braccio sinistro sulla sua spalla e il destro sotto la clavicola a reggerlo sul petto, i loro visi attaccati e Boris iniziò a farsi largo in lui.  
Valery sentì subito una fitta e strinse di più il lenzuolo chiudendo gli occhi, <Respira> gli disse. Continuò ad entrare e sentire i muscoli intorno a lui irrigidirsi. Uscì per ripetere il movimento, il dolore iniziale era passato ora toccava al resto, Valery gemette e Boris gli prese la mano per stringerla, salì ancora e vide una piccola lacrima sul suo viso, però gli disse <Continua.>  
Lo fece e piano piano si adattarono entrambi e Valery iniziò a muoversi a ritmo e toccargli una natica per avere più frizione.  
<Mi era mancato questo.>  
<A chi lo dici.> rispose Boris mentre affondava sempre più e veloce, Valery accompagnava le spinte alla sua mano sulla sua stessa erezione, <non durerò ancora molto.>  
<Neanche io.>  
Boris si sistemò meglio, tirandosi su e restando con un avambraccio piantato sul letto, la testa in basso a richiamare un altro bacio, tra respiri accelerati e gemiti.   
Vederlo in quel momento non aiutò Valery, <Sto per-> disse chiudendo gli occhi.  
<Vieni per me, Valera.> disse allora Boris, Valery gli strinse la natica che ormai aveva il segno rosso delle sue dita. Venne dopo due forti e veloci spinte di Boris, tra sospiri mozzati nell’incavo del suo collo; l’altro non ci mise molto a seguirlo sentendolo e guardandolo.  
Dopo essere tornati a respirare e vedere normalmente, si sdraiarono di schiena entrambi. Valery si sporse sopra di lui e spense la luce in modo di addormentarsi.

-

<E’ stata una buona cena> disse Boris dopo essersi svegliato da un po’, però non ricevette nessuna risposta, Valery ancora dormiva beato. Menomale.  
Accese la luce sperando di non disturbarlo, voleva osservarlo dormire e, come aveva immaginato, non c’era ombra di preoccupazione sulla sua fronte. Era distesa e gli occhi tranquilli come il respiro.  
Gli passò le dita dietro l’orecchio allisciando i capelli, accarezzò la guancia fino ad arrivare al mento dove lasciò un piccolo bacio.  
Si alzò, coprendolo bene con la coperta e andò in bagno a farsi una doccia.

-Valery si svegliò con un odore di caffè nell’aria, la sua vescica che minacciava di scoppiargli e lo stomaco che brontolava, in effetti non aveva mica cenato alla fine, erano passati direttamente al dolce. Prima volta che in settimane sorrideva sinceramente ad un ricordo ma il fatto che probabilmente poteva trattarsi dell’ultima volta fece quasi passare in secondo piano la sua attuale felicità. Cercò di non farci troppo caso e raggiungere il bagno, completamente nudo quindi prese la giacca da camera ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Vide il tavolo pieno di cibo e l’odore di caffe più intenso, Boris era di spalle e stava armeggiando con lo scalda latte.  
<Non sta in piedi questo affare.>  
<Sono nel cassetto accanto.> rispose, <Abbiamo ospiti?> fece sarcastico.  
<Non fare il simpatico che non ti riesce e vedi di mangiare qualcosa.> disse Boris, che era riuscito a sistemare il contenitore sul fuoco e si era girato.  
Vestito come la sera precedente, dato che i suoi vestiti gli andavano piccoli, e gli andò incontro facendo ciò che gli piaceva tanto: prendere il suo viso tra le mani e baciarlo.

**COPIONE:**

****


	3. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valery è morto e va a trovare Boris in sogno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalino per Honey <3

Aprì la porta e trovò Valery con lo stesso completo del giorno dell'udienza, una mano nella tasca che lasciava intravedere la camicia e una bretella, l'altra con l'immancabile sigaretta tra le dita. Non era davanti la porta ma a qualche passo di distanza, in due falcate gli fu addosso per abbracciarlo.   
<<...siamo in un sogno, Boris.>>  
<<Dovrebbe importarmene?>>  
Valery rispose all'abbraccio, la sigaretta sparita.   
Si tirò indietro per guardarlo, portò una mano alla sua guancia e lo fissò in modo che il messaggio arrivasse in quegli occhi azzurri, <<Non ti sgriderò per quello che hai fatto. Lo comprendo.>>   
Valery deglutì, <<Grazie.>>   
Restarono un altro po' così fino a quando Boris non si sedette sul letto e lo portò con sé.   
<<Capisco c'erano poche cose potessimo fare...>>  
<<Ulana aveva ragione, ho seguito i vostri consigli.>> Valery si sedette più vicino a lui, tanto da sentire il calore del corpo dell’altro.   
<<Quando Charkov vi ha nominato e ha cercato di minacciarvi- vi ho protetti, era l'unica cosa che potessi fare. Senza di voi non ci sarei riuscito.>>   
Boris non era sicuro di voler ascoltare ma glielo doveva, anche se solo per capire cosa avesse passato da solo. Valery gli strinse una mano, <<Sapevo di lasciare tutto in buone mani e sono sicuro continuerete a fare tutto quello che è in vostro potere. Il mio compito era quello. L'ho capito da quando ho iniziato a pensare di parlare, più lo facevo più sentivo che era giusto così, non volevo fermarmi. Ho anche,>> rise, <<sono riuscito a fregare Charkov, te lo immagini? Ha ragione a pensare che io sia fatto per le bugie, quelle necessarie.>>  
Si fece ancora più vicino, creando forme circolari con il pollice sul dorso della mano di Boris, <<Non ti nasconderò la paura che mi ha assalito quando mi hanno portato nella stanza e mi ha fatto la ramanzina urlandomi contro.>>   
Boris purtroppo lo immaginò vivamente, un Valery seduto e spaventato a morte e un Charkov nel pieno delle sue facoltà.   
<<Ho veramente temuto mi sparasse in quel momento. Tutto quasi per niente...poi però mi ha detto di non poterlo fare, ma la cosa che ha annientato tutto è stato sentirgli dire che non avrei più potuto vedere nessuno di voi e parlare di quello che era stato. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, ovviamente...ma non sono te.>>   
Le parole iniziarono a venirgli meno, si sistemò sul posto come suo solito.   
<<La prima ed unica cosa a cui ho iniziato a pensare di fare dopo quel momento è stato parlare, il più che potevo e che fossi in grado di fare. Non era solo il dolore delle radiazioni ma non mi aspettavo...la solitudine forzata mi ha ridotto così. Quello è stato un incubo.>>   
Una lacrima silenziosa sfuggì a Boris, non la asciugò perché non gli sembrava giusto. La sua voce gli era mancata e se doveva sentire quelle parole da lui, erano le benvenute.   
<<Tu ed Ulana avevate ragione. Adesso sono qui a chiedervi una cosa. Un'ultima cosa. Ho ragionato con il cuore,>> indicò toccando quello di Boris con un dito sul petto, "e la testa, adesso vorrei solo...per favore" la sua voce tremò come il suo mento ed abbassò la testa.   
Tornò a stringere la sua mano e Boris aspettò che continuasse. Valery rialzò il capo, <<Non dimenticatevi di me.>>   
Boris non ci aveva neanche pensato, come avrebbe potuto? La richiesta lo spiazzò e gli fece morire in gola una qualsiasi risposta. Lo guardò stupito poi, vedendo la sofferenza sul suo volto, gli tolse per l'ultima volta gli occhiali e lo abbracciò così forte che solo in un sogno poteva essere possibile fare.   
<<Noi non potremo mai dimenticarti, fino a che saremo in vita, Valera.>> Si staccò per guardarlo negli occhi, <<Non posso promettere negli altri. Ma...come è arrivato questo momento,>> gli asciugò qualche lacrima dalle guance, <<arriverà anche quello in cui qualcuno ti darà la giustizia che meriti.>>   
Valera mostrò un sorriso a quella vaga speranza, <<Lo spero>>.   
Lo abbracciò di nuovo per cercare di assorbire e memorizzare il più possibile il suo calore, la sua presenza ed il suo corpo fino a quando non sentì che il momento stesse svanendo ed aprì gli occhi.   
Si ritrovò nella sua stanza e si mise subito a sedere. Si era trattato di un sogno così vivido che si accorse di star piangendo, alcune lacrime continuarono a scendere e le lasciò fare, poggiando la testa all'indietro sul muro e chiudendo gli occhi.   
Accanto a lui sentì un movimento sotto le coperte, alzò la mano e poco dopo una testolina dal manto grigio ne uscì fuori. Boris sbuffò divertito, <<L’hai sentito, eh?>> sapeva gli animali potessero accorgersi di quelle cose, spiriti? Fantasmi? Vita? Morte? Qualsiasi cosa gli avesse fatto visita quella notte non gli era dispiaciuto.   
Boris era stato informato della notizia quasi per caso ed era venuto a sapere che Sasha era stato spedito in un gattile, sempre meglio che in una strada, adottarlo gli sembrò un ultimo saluto da fare, non poteva lasciare anche lui da solo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome del gatto è preso da altre fics non avevo idea che nome mettere così ho preso in prestito, SORRY.


End file.
